I Deserve This
by Alberta-Sunrise
Summary: The battle of helm's deep goes ill for one of the fellowship, will they survive, or will they succumb to their physical and mental wounds
1. I Deserve This

Thought of this as I was watching the two towers the other day, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

§

I Deserve This

Legolas' keen ears could still hear Aragorn shouting his name through the sounds of gargled screams and clashing metal that was battle. Aragorn was shoving himself through orcs whilst pointing at the enemy below. Legolas averted his eyes to see a butch black orc running towards the Deeping wall, holding a white blazing torch in his right hand.

'Togo hon dad, Legolas!' (bring him down Legolas) he shouted.

Legolas shot a well-aimed arrow at the orc, hitting him in the neck causing the orc to falter but yet he continued to storm towards the wall.

'Dago hon! Dago hon!' (Kill him, kill him) Aragorn shouted again, his eyes wide as he watched the elf notch another arrow.

Legolas shot the orc again, this time in the shoulder but still, the creature continued to run. It seemed immune to pain as it launched itself into the drain below their feet, orcs screaming and cheering on their comrade. There was a short pause but to Legolas, it felt like an eternity. He had failed to kill the orc and now whatever came next was his fault. The wall burst and large bricks flew, throwing elves, men and orcs alike flying through the air. Legolas felt himself being pushed back by the sheer force of the blast, his back hitting the cold stone floor before his head was thrust back also, and then darkness took him.

§

Aragorn shook his head as the world returned to him, the battle still raged around him despite the fact that just moments before, their main defence had been blown to pieces like a dandelion in the wind.

'ARAGORN' shouted Gimli as he launched himself off the wall, and at the orcs that swarmed through the opening towards the ranger and the elves to his back.

'GIMLI' he shouted back as he took a step forward in shocked before realizing that he wouldn't stand a chance alone.

'Hado ribed!' shouted Aragorn as arrows whistled past him, hitting their marks and taking down several orcs 'Herio!' he then ordered as he positioned his sword and charged at the creatures his elven company hot on his heels.

Swiping his sword at the foul creatures he managed to fight his way towards the dwarf, helping him up out of the large puddle he'd gotten himself stuck in and pulling him to solid ground. He looked around him to see if he could spot Legolas but the elf was nowhere.

'ARAGORN, FALL BACK TO THE KEEP! GET YOURSELF OUT OF THERE.' Shouted Theoden.

Aragorn looked up as the sound of the Kings voice floated through the air and then went about gathering his remaining troops.

'Nan barad' (To the keep) he shouted at the elven warriors that surrounded him.

He watched as two elves grabbed Gimli and dragged him kicking and screaming back to the keep, causing Aragorn to smirk a little. He then looked around and saw a flash of blonde on the wall above him.

'Haldir! Nan barad' he shouted after realising who it was 'A Haldir, Rad-Legolas!' (and Haldir, find Legolas)

Haldir frowned in confusion before nodding and shouting orders at his company. The elf looked about him before spotting a fellow silver-haired warrior laying on the ground, his lower body was covered in rubble, his eyes squeezed shut, face bloodied. Haldir ran to the elf's side, his face became clearer and Haldir's breath hitched in his throat. Legolas lay there, the blood covering his face seeped from the many cuts that littered it. The elf managed to push away the rubble that covered him, to reveal the laboured breathing of the Mirkwood Prince.

'Legolas?" Haldir said as he shook the elf in an attempt to wake him 'open your eyes Mellon nin.'

The Sindar did not wake, and Haldir's heart leapt into his throat. He looked around to see that he was now more or less alone, orcs piling over the walls from their iron ladders. He looked down to see that Aragorn was still rounding up the last few elves and men that fought the oncoming orcs.

'Aragorn!' he shouted from his position.

Aragorn looked up to see Haldir crouched down next to something, but from where he was standing he could not see who or what it was. His heart raced as he ran towards the stairs that remained relatively intact after the blast. Haldir stood up and watched as the Ranger ran towards them, not noticing the orc that had crept up behind him. The pain was quick and fleeting, it shot through him like hot molten lava causing him to collapse to his knees. He then felt only numb as he looked about him, the faces of his dead kinsmen surrounded him and he averted his eyes to the prince that lay beside him.

'HALDIR' Shouted a voice, but he could not pinpoint who it belonged to.

'You must live Legolas Thrandulion.' said Haldir as he placed his hand on the Prince's limp outstretched arm 'Live Mellon nin.'

Haldir felt himself falling backwards as his eyes started to darken, but he was caught as the blackness of forever took him. Aragorn then knelt there holding the Lothlorien elf's body in his arms as Haldir's eye were. staring off into nothingness. The ranger's eyes were wide as they drifted from him to the person that Haldir had kneeled next to. There laying on the ground was his old friend, lying motionless on the blood-soaked floor.

'No.' said Aragorn as he laid Haldir on the floor, before quickly heading to the Prince's side.

He pulled Legolas into his arms, cradling him as he looked over the elf's injuries. The Sindar stirring suddenly, letting out a yell as the pain hit him like an arrow to the heart.

'Aragorn, you must leave me.' he said as he coughed, blood splattering onto his lips as he fought to catch his breath.

Aragorn turned to slay an orc that sluggishly limped towards them, waving his rusty sword above his dented helmet. He sliced through the foul beast like a knife through butter, is heavy body making a heavy thud against the floor.

'I am not leaving you here you foolish elf.' spat the man as he pulled Legolas' arm around his shoulder.

Legolas yelled again as the movement caused his broken body to erupt in white-hot agony, but he found a way to stay on his legs as Aragorn practically dragged him back towards the keep. Legolas looked around limply at the bodies that surrounded him, these men and elves were dead because he failed to kill one orc. His aim wasn't sharp enough. He, Legolas Greenleaf, the finest shot in the woodland realm could not kill one orc. He remembered what Lady Galadriel had said when she gave him his bow, that it was a bow worthy of the skill of their woodland kin yet he could not kill one orc. The shame flowed through him, fogging his mind as consciousness started to leave him. He fought to take every breath he could, but blood was coating his mouth now. His eyes settled on the body of a boy that lay against the wall of the keep, as he and Aragorn stumbled closer he realized sed that he had seen the boy receiving his weapons from the armoury. The child was pinned beneath a large boulder from the blast, his body crushed by its mighty weight. This child's death was his fault, he was responsible for his life being cut short. Aragorn dragged him through the large wooden gate, closing the door on the chaos that lay just outside.

'Somebody help me.' he pleaded as he leaned Legolas against the stone wall.

Théoden walked towards the two warriors, holding his sword ready in hand. He noticed the elf's weakened state and immediately sheathed his sword and jogged to their sides.

'What happened?' asked the King as he grabbed the elf's arm to steady him.

'This is all my fault.' Said Legolas, his eyes getting heavy as he fought less and less to catch his breath I deserve this he said to himself.

'What do you mean?' Asked Théoden as he looked at Legolas and then Aragorn with confused filled eyes.

'i deserve this.' he finished as his legs gave out and he slid down the wall, the two men trying to catch him as he fell 'I deserve this' he whispered as his eyes finally won.

He let his body give in and the pain began to diminish as darkness took over him. He deserved this.

§

So I thought I would leave it there, for now, let me know what you think and I will get the next chapter up soon.


	2. It was my fault

So here is the next instalment as promised, hope you enjoy it.

§

It was my Fault

Aragorn and Théoden caught the elf as he fell to the ground, his fight to stay conscious had been lost. The ranger held the elf in his arms as he looked at Théoden with shock filled expression.

'What happened Aragorn?' asked Theoden again as he placed a concerned hand on the Elf's shoulder.

'I think he got caught up in the blast,' said Aragorn as he laid Legolas on his back 'I think his wounds are a lot more dire than meets the eye.' he finished.

Aragorn lowered his ear to the elf's chest, and listened to the laboured breathing of his old friend. There were wounds within that he could not see, wounds that would kill him if the ranger could not fix them.

'His breathing is laboured, I think he is bleeding inside.' said the ranger as he looked up at the King, 'We need to get him somewhere safe my lord.'

'We can take him to the caves, Éowyn will watch over him and tend to him.' replied the King, his eyes still fixed on the elf.

Aragorn nodded and then pulled his friend up into his arms, walking quickly but smoothly to the entrance of the caves where the women and children currently resided. He stormed past Gimli who stood there in shock, was that the elf he was carrying? He had thought to himself.

'Gimli, please stay here and help the men.' came a command from Theoden as he had turned to follow the ranger.

'Uh, yes my lord of course.' said Gimli as he nodded and fumbled about for his axe.

'He will be okay Gimli, do not worry yourself.' said the King as he placed a comforting hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

The dwarf just nodded and jogged off towards the battle. Théoden stood there and watched the men and elves around him running around preparing themselves for the rest of the battle. He could not see how they were going to win this.

§

Aragorn hurried towards the guards that stood outside the entrance to caves, Legolas' breathing had become slower and slower and he genuinely worried his friend would not make it till dawn.

'My lord, how can we help?' Asked one of the guards as he took a step towards the ranger.

'I need to get Legolas inside.' He replied as he motioned for the man to open the door.

The man nodded and motioned to the other to open the gate. Smiling in appreciation, Aragorn quickly scurried through the doors, Legolas hanging limply in his arms. The atmosphere in the caves was not that much different to that of the battlefield. The men, women and children that resided there shook with fear as the roars of orcs and screams of men and elves echoed through the vast caverns. Aragorn looked around for Éowyn, his heart was beating so fast now, he thought it would push its way through his chest. Soon he came across a group of weeping women who were being comforted by a young lady with long wavy blonde hair, her eyes were wide as she fought to hold back her own fear.

'My lady.' said Aragorn as he got down on one knee, laying Legolas against a rock.

She looked up and smiled as her eyes met with his, a small tear escaped from the pools that gathered on her bottom lid. That smile soon faded as she looked down to see the elf laying there, his body, bloodied and battered.

'What happened?' she said as she ran to the elf's side, her hand cupping his cheek as she checked over his injuries.

'He was crushed when the wall was destroyed.' replied the ranger as he knelt beside her, his own eyes threatening to water as his emotions gnawed at him.

'Oh god.' she said as stroked back a piece of stray hair from Legolas' cut covered face.

'Èowyn, please can you care for him until I return? I will not be easy until I know he is safe.' said Aragorn as he stood and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

'I shall do all I can for him.' she replied as she looked up at him, a weak smile crossing her lips.

Aragorn nodded in appreciation, turned and left, leaving Èowyn to care for the broken elf. She watched him as he walked back towards the entrance to the caves, more tears escaped from her tired eyes as she let them wander to her patient. His breathing was laboured, his eyes squeezed shut in pain, fists balled tight.

'Legolas,' said Èowyn as she placed a comforting hand against his cheek 'my lord please try to relax, you are safe here with me.' she said softly as she stroked his face with her thumb.

The elf relaxed to her touch, his eyes danced around beneath their lids as he leaned into her hand. She jumped at the sudden pressure and looked at him with a shock filled expression as he fought to open his eyes. Slowly, blue sapphire eyes peaked through their pale lids.

'Lady Èowyn.' said Legolas weakly as he moved his head to look at her better 'Where am I?'

'You're in the caves, you're safe here.' she replied.

'I don't deserve to be safe.' he replied as he began to unsettle, shifting against the rock as he tried to push himself up. He screamed as pain ripped through his body, causing him to cough uncontrollably, thick blood flew from his lips, down his chin, onto his tunic.

Èowyn tore away a piece of her dress and used it to wipe the blood away. She did her best to calm the elf as he fought for air.

'Legolas, sweetheart you are not to blame for what has happened.' she said as she looked at him with a soft expression.

'I had a chance to stop the destruction of the wall,' he paused as he tried to catch his breath 'I failed to kill the creature. The wall was destroyed because I wasn't good enough to bring him down.' tears began to etch paths through the blood on his face.

Èowyn looked at the elf with a mixture of shock and sadness, the guilt that wracked the elf was plain for all to see.

'This is not your fault my lord, you are a fine warrior. Possibly the best I have ever seen, you are not to blame for the Deeping Wall.' she replied as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Legolas looked at her, his deep blue eyes filled with fear and regret. That look was enough to shatter even the toughest souls. His breathing became more laboured and his head fell back against the rocked as he desperately gasped for air. Èowyn shook as she tried to calm the Mirkwood elf, but nothing seemed to work as he fought for breath, his eyes rolling back as his consciousness left him.

'Legolas?' She said, her fear now touching her voice 'My lord you must wake up.' she shook him in a desperate attempt to rouse the elf. Nothing.

She placed her hand on his chest and felt the ragged, uneven rise and fall of it. She held on to each one as the minutes turned into hours. The elf still fought to breathe and that gave the lady of Rohan hope, hope that he would not give up. She lost track of how much time passed, the screams of orcs seemed to quieten, she wondered if the battle was ending, if they had won or if the orcs of Saruman would come for them soon. After what felt like an age, the old wooden gate creaked open. The roars of victory began to fill the air and Èowyn breathed a sigh of relief.

'Legolas, the battle is won.' she said as she looked to the elf, his skin was grey, his lips stained with his blood but for a blue tinge at the corner of his lips.

Èowyn suddenly realised he no longer drew breath. She began to panic as she lowered Legolas onto his back.

'Legolas, Legolas no, you mustn't give up now.' she said as she wept 'The battle is won, Aragorn shall be back for you. Fight for him.'

The elf's skin was still warm to the touch yet he did not stir. Èowyn stared at his limp form, her eyes open wide as she sat there helpless.

'Someone help.' She began to yell as she cried.

'What happened?' came a familiar voice.

She turned to see Aragorn stood above her, hand's bloodied from battle. He stood motionless at her side, his eyes locked on the elf's lifeless body.

'He's stopped breathing.' she choked.

'No.' said the ranger under his breath as sank to his knees. He placed his head to the elf's still chest. 'His heart still beats, but barely.'

The ranger began to work on the elf, he pinched his nose and blew a few short breathes into his friend's mouth. He pulled away but there was no change. Many people were gathered now watching him work, he repeated the action and this time he was rewarded with a sharp gasp from Legolas. The elf coughed violently, fresh blood now coated his lips.

'Just breath easy my friend.' said Aragorn as he placed one hand upon the elf's shoulder.

'How did you know to do that?' she asked as she stared at the man in awe.

'I was lucky enough to be raised by a great healer. he taught me many things. My lady, you must find Gandalf at once. Lord Legolas is gravely injured and the wizard is his best and only hope. He is beyond my skill to heal' he replied as he turned to look at the blonde beauty.

She nodded at him and quickly jumped to her feet, running from the caves at a great speed. Aragorn returned his attention to his old friend, who was now beginning to return to consciousness. He blinked several times before his blue eyes met the rangers grey ones.

'Estel,' he paused in an attempt to calm his breathing 'did we win?' was all he could get out before tensing up as pain flared through his body like a wild fire.

'Yes Mellon-in, we are victorious. The people of Rohan are safe.' Replied the ranger as a smile crossed his lips.

'And Gimli, the King, Haldir? They're all alive?'

Aragorn looked away, his eyes prickled with tears as he tried to find the strength to tell Legolas that one of his own had perished.

'Haldir fell Legolas.' Was all he could say before he looked back at the elf once again.

Legolas lay there, his eyes were filled with shock and confusion. His sapphire orbs pierced down into the Rangers soul.

'I'm sorry Mellon-nin.' said Aragorn as he dropped his head, no longer able to stand the Sindar's stare.

'How?' Gasped Legolas

'He was protecting you, an orc came up behind him and struck him with its sword.' replied Aragorn, instantly regretting his decision to tell the elf.

'He died, trying to protect me?' Legolas' breathing became more laboured and short.

He began to cough more violently now, his body screamed at him in agony and the elf let out a scream that echoed across the caves. Aragorn tried to hold the elf down as his body writhed in pain, his fist balled so tight that his nails dug into his palm and blood painted them.

'Legolas, calm yourself. Mithrandir will be here soon.' Said Aragorn as he attempted to sooth the elf. 'Just hold on, Legolas Thranduilion.'

Aragorn took one of the elf's hands in his and held it tight, he knew not why he did this, but for him, it was a comfort, he hoped that Legolas would hold onto life as tightly as he gripped to his hand. He could hear Gandalf's booming voice sound in the cold air. Aragorn turned to see the wizard glowing like the sun, at the entrance to that cave.

'Where are they, lead the way Lady Èowyn.' he said as the clink of his staff hitting the stone floor, rang throughout .

'You hear that Legolas? Gandalf is coming.' said Aragorn as he turned his attention back to the elf.

The elf was still again, blood bubbled from the corner of his mouth. His eyes sunken and his skin as grey as stone. Suddenly he began to choke as blood spilt down his cheeks, and then he was silent.

§

Sorry this took so long, been mad with work and my home is a building site. I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the cliffy but i promise i wont have you hanging long.


	3. Sacrifice

Thank you for all your feedback about the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Sacrifice 

'No, no no no, Legolas my friend do not give up' said Aragorn as he shook the elf's shoulders.

Legolas lay there as still as death, blood flowed freely from his lips staining his silver hair. Gandalf practically sprinted to Aragorn's side, falling to his knees he immediately waved his hand over the elf, mumbling something incoherently and then placed his hand over the elf's eyes. Legolas gasped for air causing the ranger to jump, then once again fell still but his chest now weakly rose and fell with each precious breath.

'Legolas' body is badly broken Aragorn.' Said Gandalf as he looked at the man 'he can heal but he has to want to, his mind is in turmoil. I brought him back from the brink but he is giving up my friend. Unless we can convince him to fight, he will not see another sunrise.'

'Is there nothing more you can do Mithrandir?' Asked Aragorn as he looked at Gandalf, his eyes filled with despair.

'I am no healer. I can heal you of magical ailments, calm the mind. I cannot, however, fix a broken body or heart. Elves are very resilient and will survive injuries that mortal men cannot, but Legolas' body has been crushed and his soul is dying. Only he can save himself.' Replied Gandalf before standing, 'he should be taken to the infirmary, placed on a proper bed where he can be made comfortable.'

Aragorn nodded in agreement and scooped Legolas into his arms. Gandalf turned and left abruptly, Aragorn smirked, the wizard never had been good at making an exit.

'My lord, let me take you and Legolas to a chamber, he will be a lot more comfortable there than in the infirmary.' Said Éowyn softly as she placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's arm.

Aragorn smiled and thanked her before following the lady through the courtyard towards the keep and through some grand doors that lead into the throne room. She then turned right towards a long stone hall that Aragorn had yet to walk down. It was littered with doors on each side and at the end was a stone spiral stairway, each step was worn from the many boots that had trodden on them through the years. She led him up the stairs and they then came to a much wider hallway. This too had doors on either side but she led them to one that adorned a red flag, the symbol of Rohan sewn on it in gold thread. She opened the door and lead them in, it was a fairly large room with a wooden fourposter bed sat in the middle.

'Lay him down on the bed, I will fetch some water and rags to clean his wounds.' Said Eowyn as she turned to leave.

'My lady, please let me fetch them. I would ask if you could stay with him, your face will be a much kinder one for him to wake to.' Aragorn smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She stood there and stared at him, her eyes opened wide. She smiled weakly and nodded before watching the man leave, a single tear fell from her tired eyes and she immediately wiped it away with her thumb. She turned to look at the elf who lay upon the bed, its size dwarfed him. She walked to his side and noticed that his weapons were still strapped to him. She unbuckled his quiver and carefully lifted him so she could remove it from beneath him. She then removed his armour and his boots in the hope that he would be more comfortable.

'I had always wanted to meet an elf' she said to him as she worked 'i had heard tales of their beauty and grace, but of their skill in battle also. My father would tell me how you can walk atop snow but I think he may have made that one up.' Éowyn chuckled to herself.

'We really can walk on snow.' Said a voice suddenly.

The lady looked at her patient and saw blue orbs staring up at her, a small smile crossed his lips.

'Lord Legolas! How do you feel?' She said as cupped his blood-crusted cheek.

'Like I was crushed beneath a stone wall, which I was so exactly as I should.' Joked Legolas as he coughed slightly.

'A joke, you must be in better spirits from when we last spoke.' Said Éowyn as she smirked at the elf.

'I am still to blame my lady for the unnecessary deaths of men and elves because I could not take down one orc. It is said that my skills with a bow are unmatched by any mortal or elf, but I do not deserve such commendation as they are clearly untrue.' Said the elf, his gaze never wavering from her.

'My lord you cannot blame yourself, people say that they orc was mighty indeed and that no one could have stopped him.' She replied as her hand moved to the elf's shoulder.

Legolas held her gaze for a while before a fit of coughing took him again, causing more blood to spill from his lips. Aragorn came rushing in, a bowl in hand that held a jug of water, bandages and rags. He placed it on the table beside the bed and quickly poured some of the water into the bowl and soaked a rag. Taking it in his hand he went to Legolas' side and was stopped by Éowyn taking the rag from him.

'Let me.' She said softly before she turned back to Legolas and started to clean the blood from the Sindar's face.

'Thank you.' Was Aragorn's reply and he sat and watches as she tended to his friend.

She gently wiped his mouth, cleaning away that blood that sat there and revealing the pale porcelain complexion that lay beneath. Legolas looked at her with eyes filled with confusion, he had not known kindness like this. She was a pure soul, like none he had seen before. Darkness started to tug at his mind, he fought it but its arm was long and he soon he found himself drifting into the abyss. Éowyn watched as the elf fought to keep his eyes open but soon his battle was lost and his head lolled to one side as his eyes closed, covering his piercing blue eyes. She sat for a moment, listening out for his raspy breathing, it was still there and she signed with relief and relaxed her tense shoulders.

'Rest is the best thing for him right now,' said Aragorn stood from his perch on the edge of the bed 'Thank you, my lady, for caring for him. He has not known such kindness since his mother passed.'

Éowyn looked at the ranger in shock at his statement, it made her realise she knew very little about the man and the elf. Gimli had been very talkative and told her much of his life, family and home. Aragorn had spoken little of himself, only that his love was to leave Middle-earth and that he was one of the Dúnedain. Legolas, however, she knew nothing, the elf rarely spoke, his air was one filled with mystery yet she felt like he knew all there was to know about them. His eyes were forever watching, he never slept and yet never seemed to tire. She knew that elves rarely needed to rest yet it seemed that he never did. She watching him now as he slept soundly, he looked almost mortal, as fragile as they.

'I should see if I am required amongst the other wounded, I shall come and check on him later.' she said as she stood and walked towards the door.

Aragorn gave her a nod and then walked to a chair that sat on the other side of the bed. She watching him as he sat down and took out his pipe, his gaze barely left the elf but to see what he was doing. No more words passed between them and she closed the door quietly behind her. The ranger sat for some time in silence, the smoke of his pipe swirling dancing before him as his gaze remained fixed on the rise and fall of the elf's chest.

'Come, my friend you must fight this, your father shall never forgive me if harm comes to you.' said Aragorn as he sat forward in his chair.

'Do not tell me you are fearful of my father Estel.' said Legolas as his head turned towards the man.

'Afraid of an immortal Elven King, I wonder, who would?' Aragorn joked.

Legolas allowed himself to laugh but was to instantly regret it as pain ripped through him, causing him to call out. Aragorn leapt to his feet and to Legolas' side.

'Lay still my friend, your body must heal.' said Aragorn as he placed a comforting hand upon Legolas' arm.

'I don't think I shall walk away from this one my friend.' replied Legolas as he looked at the ranger with sad eyes.

'Aye, foolish elf! You shall not die here, I shall not allow it.' said Aragorn as he threw his arms up in frustration, the ash from his pipe dusting his clothes.

'You think me stronger than I am. My body is broken, Estel. Besides, I shall not hear the end of it from our dwarves friend I should.' Legolas smirked.

'Whatever do you mean?' Quizzed Aragorn as he rolled his eyes at the elf's remark.

'The elf that could not shoot down one orc? Surely he is Jesting about it now over a cask of ale with the horsemen.' said Legolas as he tried to hide his pain with another smile.

'Legolas, no one blames you for what happened to the deeping wall. The orc was strong and I do believe that no manner of arrows could have stopped him from destroying the wall.' said Aragorn as he rubbed his temples.

'There is one death that weighs on me heavily.' said the elf causing Aragorn to look at him suddenly, his hand still obscuring his face slightly 'Haldir died to save me, how can I ever repay that debt?'

It all became clear to Aragorn, it was not the event that had caused Legolas anguish but the deaths it had caused. He felt responsible for every man, elf and boy that had been taken by the battles evil grasp. He did not know how he could possibly begin to imagine how his old friend must be feeling. He did not know how to comfort him or convince him that he was not at fault.

'Rest my old friend, you must not blame yourself. You must fight, for the fellowship needs you.' said the man as he sat back in his chair again.

Legolas looked at him with surprise. He looked down to see his tunic that was stained with what he expected was his own blood. His body pained him, he could feel every broken bone with an intensity that would have a weaker man screaming for his mother. He knew his wounds were grave, but we invisible to the eye. His tunic felt tight, the pressure becoming more and more intense. His breathing quickened, his fist balled up, and his back arched as he began to scream.

'Legolas?' asked Aragorn as he stood once again.

'Aragorn the pain,' tears filled his eyes as he began to claw at his tunic.

Aragorn grabbed his knife and carefully cut away the clothing, Legolas began to calm as the pressure began to ease, allowing his eyes to close and unconsciousness to take him again. Aragorn took this opportunity to look over his injuries, unbuttoning the elf's shirt he revealed black bruises that covered his entire torso.

'My god.' said Aragorn as he winced.

The ranger picked up a blanket that lay neatly folded at the bottom of the bed, laying it over the elf as he began to shiver with cold but the man knew that a fever was coming. The door went as Éowyn entered again, her eyes were tired after tending the wounded.

'How is he?' she asked Softly as approached the bed.

'He is developing a fever and his body covered in bruises.' replied Aragorn as he rubbed his eyes, the lack of sleep catching up with him.

Éowyn pulled back the sheet that covered the prince and gasped at what she saw. She ran her fingers over the bruises that covered his stomach, her heart sank as the severity of his condition became more apparent. Aragorn watched her again as she began to clean the blood that now seeped from several cuts that had reopened on Legolas' face, and then the fresh blood that coated the elf's lips. They both knew that they were in for a long night.

§

So I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and I will try to get the next one up in the next few days. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Time to Heal

So once again thank you for your feedback on the previous chapter, I am so glad that you liked it and I hope that you will enjoy this instalment too.

§

Time to Heal

The night was long and Éowyn and Aragorn took it in turns to watch the elf. His fever raged throughout the night and his body shook with cold. Both Gimli and Gandalf had stopped by to check on their companion and were both saddened by what they saw.

'He may have been irritating but, the pointy ear didn't deserve this.' the dwarf had grumbled, his head down as he had thumbed the tip of his axe.

'With time and rest, he shall be fine Gimli.' Aragorn had said.

The dwarf had not seemed convinced but he nodded in agreement all the same and then left for his chambers. Aragorn now sat, leant forward in his chair with his fingers pressed to his lips, eyes never wavering from the elf that convulsed in the bed before him. He wondered how this had happened, how fire could have caused a whole wall to be destroyed. It was like nothing he had ever seen, rocks, men, elves flying through the air like leaves in the wind. It was unnatural. Éowyn stirred in her seat, opening her tired eyes she turned to look at the ranger who had not moved from the position he was in since she had fallen asleep.

'My lord its morning, you should get something to eat. I shall watch him.' she said Softly as she stood from her chair, her body aching in protest.

Aragorn looked up at her and was about to protest when his stomach grumbled, his hunger gnawing at him. He had not realised how hungry he actually was, that past few days were starting to catch up with him and he knew that he would be no use to Legolas if he ran himself into the ground.

'I will return soon.' he said as he stood up to leave.

'I need you to come with me Aragorn.' Boomed Gandalf's voice from the door 'We need to travel to Isengard.'

'Why do you need me there?' Asked Strider as he looked at the wizard with confused eyes.

'Please do not question me, I am sure that the fair lady Éowyn will take care of our Elf.' he replied as he turned to leave, leaving the ranger and the lady of Rohan stood confused in his wake.

'I don't think I will ever understand him.' said the man as he scratched his head 'my lady I must ask you to take care of him for a little while longer. I am sorry.'

'Do not be sorry my lord, I will care for him as I would one of my own. You have all done so much for my people.' she said as perched on the bed.

Aragorn walked to the side of the bed and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder.

'I shall return soon my friend. You had best not die on me Legolas Thranduilion.' Aragorn joked and he felt Legolas relax to his touch 'Thank you my lady.' he finished as turned and left.

The ranger wondered if he would ever see the elf again, his stomach sank at the thought that he was leaving his friend to die among strangers. He shook his head at the thought, the elf wasn't going to die.

Éowyn watched as the ranger left, his final words rang in her ears. _You had best not die on me Legolas Thranduilion_ was this the son of the Elven King of Mirkwood? She turned her attention to the elf beside her, placing a hand on his brow she hissed at the contact.

'I need to get your fever down.' She said to herself as she quickly grabbed a wet cloth from the table beside the bed.

She placed it gently on his brow as he continued to shake, his teeth chattering and his fist's balled as he arched his back. She hushed him as she stroked his face in an attempt to calm him, she watched as his eyes rolled around violently beneath his lids. His face leaned to her touch and she smiled, she could feel him slowly calm at her touch.

'Thank you,' the elf mumbled, so quietly, Éowyn almost missed it 'you have been so kind. I have done nothing to deserve such treatment.'

'You have risked your life in battle twice for my people since we first met. You owe nothing to the people of Rohan, yet you have fought with us none the less.' she started as her blue eyes locked with his 'You think you are to blame for what happened to the Deeping Wall, and to your Elven friend, you are wrong.'

Legolas looked at her with a mixture of confusion and surprise, he had not expected her to take such a blunt tone with him.

'Saruman is to blame for murders of the innocent, and he shall pay for what he has done.' she finished, her hands shaking as she suppressed the anger she felt.

Legolas placed his hand over hers, smiling at her with tear filled eyes. She smiled back before removing the cloth from his brow.

'I swore to Aragorn that I would take care of you, he has given our people so much hope. But he is nothing without you, the bond you both share is deep. You must have known each other for a long time.' she said as she washed the cloth and placed it back atop his glittering brow.

'Aye that we have. He has been a constant friend for nearly 60 years, we met not long after the death of Thorin, King under the mountain. He was but 27 then.' said Legolas as he smiled at the memory.

'You would follow him always? Even if it leads to your death?' she quizzed as she affectionately dabbed his face.

'He is my friend, I would follow him to the very edge of the world.' Replied the elf, his eyes drifting to the stone ceiling above him.

§

The following day people were readying themselves to return to Edoras, word had spread that the white wizard Saruman was dead. Killed by the traitor Wormtounge who had now been welcomed back by the King. Legolas had found the strength to mount a horse, Éomer, Éowyn's brother sat behind him to keep him up. He had found himself less troubled after speaking with the lady. She rode beside them, watching him like a hawk but smiling at him every time he caught her watching him. Their journey back took three days. The movements of the horse over the rough terrain sent jolts of unbearable pain surging through the elf's body. He would be happy when they made camp for the evening, he and Éowyn would sit and talk for hours and he had come to learn much about the lady. The final night of their journey had come around, before the final push back to Edoras. Legolas leant against a lone tree, smiling as the stars sparkled above him. Aragorn, Éowyn and Gimli sat around a fire just a few steps away from him, the dwarf telling them about his father and how he helped reclaim Erebor from the dragon. Legolas smiled as he remembered his part in that tale. How things had changed in the years since that battle, he had scarcely seen his father in the 60 years since. His train of thought was interrupted as a fit of coughing took hold, he fought to calm his breathing and finally the coughing subsided. He lifted his hand to his mouth and was greeted with blood coated lips. The journey was not helping his wounds to heal.

'Legolas are you well?' Said Aragorn as the elf looked up to see the ranger stood over him.

'I am quite well Estel.' he replied as he smiled weakly, hoping the man would not see the crimson blood that coated his lips 'I think I just need to rest.'

'Do you think me a fool?' Aragorn said as he crouched beside the elf 'you're not getting any better are you?'

'The ride has just taken it out of me old friend, do not worry yourself over me. I shall be fine.' he replied as he laid his head back against the tree.

The ranger shook his head in frustration and then sat himself down next to the stubborn elf.

'They you won't mind if I sleep here beside you?' said Aragorn as he pulled his cloak around him for warmth.

'Not at all.' was all the elf could muster as a reply before closing his eyes.

His eyes were greeted with Mirkwood, its wooden halls filled with Golden light. His father sat upon his throne, his silver hair flowing freely over his shoulders and beside him his mother, her silver curls framing her face as she glowed in the dim light. She smiled as she held her hand out.

 _'_ _Come, my son.'_ She said as she took a step towards him, her white dress sparkling as she moved _'i have missed you'_ she finished as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

Legolas was frozen in place, his feet unable to move from the spot in which he stood. He watched as she stopped, her smile replaced with one of sorrow. Her hand dropped to her side and she fell to her knees, her single tear turned onto howls of grief as she called his name. His father walked to her side, his face was one of despair as he too sank to his knees, holding his wife as she wept. Legolas squeezed his eyes in the hope that he could wake himself from this dream, but instead when he opened them again his mother was now cradling his bloodied body in her arms, his head lolled to one side, eyes open and unseeing.

 _'_ _LEGOLAS'_ she screamed as she wept, his father wept too as he looked at his blood covered hands.

His mother let out a final, bloody curling scream that echoed through the halls. Legolas woke with a start, his heart racing as the sound of his mother's agony repeated in his mind.

'What is it Mellon-nin?' asked Aragorn as he crouched before his friend.

'My mother, I saw my mother.' said Legolas, his eyes wide as they darted around as if looking for something.

'Legolas, your mother is dead.' Replied the man.

'I know but it felt so real, she held me, I… I was' he paused as he tried to find the words 'Estel I was dead.'

'It was a dream old friend. Do not dwell on it.' said the Ranger, 'Come we must leave soon.' he finished as he helped Legolas to his feet.

Éomir helped Aragorn mount Legolas on his horse, his face was one of concern as the elf swayed in the saddle.

'Is he well enough to ride?' asked the man as he grabbed Aragorn by the arm.

'Perhaps not, but what other choice do we have?' replied the ranger.

Éomer nodded and then mounted his horse behind the elf, put his arm gently around his waist to steady him. When he and the elf had first met, he had, had a bad feeling about him. Now he found himself worrying whether the elf would die in his arms. The ride was a long one, but everyone was determined to make it back to Edoras, and late that afternoon they were rewarded with the site of their home on the Horizon. Aragorn rode upfront with the King along with Gandalf, and the hobbits whom they had picked up when visiting Orthanc. Éowyn had chased to ride beside her brother, she was not easy unless she could keep an eye on the elf.

'You see my Lord Legolas, we are almost back.' she said as she smiled and looked at him.

He looked at her and nodded, a small smile touched his lips. It was soon gone as he found his mind being pulled about by a darkness he knew he could not escape. Éowyn's smiled dropped as she watched the elf's eyes roll back into his head and his drop as his whole body went limp in her brother's arms.

'Legolas?' asked the man as he tightened his grip of the elf, he looked at his sister whose eyes were wide and filling with tears 'ARAGORN!'

§

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Sorry i swear i wont keep leaving you with cliffhangers. i think i will probably write one more chapter for this, two tops. Let me know what you thought.


	5. Time heals all

Man, I'm so glad that everyones enjoying this story, I'm really enjoying writing it. I hope that you enjoy this instalment.

§

Time heals all

Aragorn heard Eomer's distressed scream and instantly turned his head to see him clutching onto Legolas' limp form and Éowyn now on the ground beside her brother's horse holding the elf in the saddle as she looked at the ranger with a panicked expression. He immediately turned his horse back and galloped to their sides.

'What happened?' the ranger asked as he leapt from his horses back.

'One moment he was fine the next he was limp in my arms.' replied the man as he pulled his helmet from his head and passed it to a soldier who stood behind him.

'Help me get him down.' said Aragorn as he started to pull his friend from the saddle.

He gently lowered him to the ground and the soldier took his cloak, folded it and placed it beneath the elf's head.

'Legolas Mellon-nin you must wake for me.' he said as he gently shook his companion's shoulders.

'Estel?' was the elf's reply as he scrunched his eyes in pain.

'Yes it is I. Open your eyes Greenleaf.' said Aragorn as he cupped the elf's cheek in his hand.

'Have I not told you not to call me that Mellon-nin' the elf chuckled as he opened his eyes to reveal brilliant blue orbs.

'You lied to me about your condition, so I would say that gives me the right to call you what I like.' replied the Ranger, his eyes catching sight of the blood that lightly coated the elf's pale lips.

'I did not lie, I just didn't tell you certain facts. I did not want to worry Mellon-nin.' he replied awkwardly.

'Worry me, you foolish elf!' Aragorn spat 'You could die but you didn't want to worry me. Cin'll n- I gurth -o nin!' (you'll be the death of me) finished the Ranger as glared at the elf.

Legolas' breathing started to become laboured, the elf''s eyes opened wide as he grasped at the ranger's arm.

'Estel, please… help me.' he pleaded as his eyes became heavy, fighting so hard to keep his eyes fixed on the ranger.

Aragorn looked to Eomer who knelt beside him, concern etched into his features. His blonde hair swinging messily around his face as he averted his gaze from the dying elf to the future king of Gondor.

'I need to get him to Edoras or he is not going to make it much longer, can you help me get him onto the horse? We need to ride ahead of the party, every moment we waste is a moment closer to his…' Aragorn paused staring at Legolas gasping on the ground.

'Of course my lord.' Said Eomer as he picked up the elf.

Aragorn leapt onto his horse and Eomer lifted the elf onto the saddle in front of him, surprised at how light Legolas was. The ranger placed his arm around his friend and took his reigns in the other, Legolas' head fell limply onto his shoulder.

'Hold on Mellon-nin.' he said as he kicked his horse into a trot.

Eomer jumped onto his horse and trotted up to the Ranger.

'My lord, I am going to fetch a healer.' said Eomer 'I will return as soon as I can.' he finished as he turned his horse around and galloped towards the rear of the company where he knew they walked.

Aragorn nodded at the man and then continued onwards, clutching to his precious cargo. The elf's eyes now scrunched tight as he fought for each shaky breath he took. He came up by King Theoden who was still leading his people back to Edoras, his face was tired and forlorn, the loss of life was taking a heavy toll on the blonde king.

'My lord,' said Aragorn as he bowed his head to the man 'Legolas is fading fast, I must get him back to Edoras with all the speed my horse can muster.'

'Yes certainly, have you a healer to attend him?' asked the king as his eyes drifted to the now limp elf sat in front of the ranger.

'Eomer has gone to fetch one and will then return presently.' he replied, as tugged on his reigns to try keep his horse under control.

Theoden nodded in response and then watched as Aragorn cantered on ahead of the rest, he then turned his attention to the dwarf that rode a little behind him. He was talking away with a young village boy, laughing and joking, completely oblivious to the dire situation his fellow companion was in. Eowyn galloped past the King on her horse, her blonde hair flying loosely behind her. She caught up with Aragorn who's was clinging onto Legolas, the elf was completely limp in his arms, his head rolling loosely from side to side with the rhythm of the horses run. She looked at the Ranger and no words needed to pass between them as they pushed on, desperate to get the elf back before it was too late. The sound of horses hooves sounded behind them and they both turned to see Eomer and another figure approaching them, their horses grunting as they ran as fast as their legs could take them. They caught up quickly and arrived at the gates, two guards above began to pull some levers and the wooden gates began to creak in protest as they started to open. As soon as the gates had opened wide enough Aragorn kicked his horse into a trot, followed by Eowyn, Eomer and the healer as they made their way through the empty streets towards the Golden hall that sat proudly above them. They reached the stone steps that led to Meduseld and Eomer immediately leapt from his horse and jogged to the Rangers side. Carefully he pulled Legolas into his arms, the elf's head coming to rest on the horse lord's chest. His breathing was almost non-existent and Eomer knew they did for have long.

'He is fading quickly my lord.' he said as he watch Aragorn jump down from his saddle.

The ranger looked at him with wide eyes the flicked his attention to the stairs before him.

'We hurry.' he stated as he ran up the steps towards the large doors, Eomer hot on his heels.

They opened with ease and they both walked briskly through the great hall towards the infirmary. Eomer led the elf down on the first bed he saw and moved aside so the healer could do his work. The man leaked away the elf's clothes to reveal huge black bruises beneath. Legolas coughed and blood painted his lips and chin.

'What happened to him?' he asked as he looked about at them in horror.

'He was crushed during the battle, he appeared to be getting better then took a turn for the worse last night.' replied Aragorn as he chewed his thumb.

'I will do all I can for him, this would have killed a mortal man. He is strong but his wounds lay beneath the skin. He coughs blood and is bleeding inside, it may only be a matter of time for him. Only time shall tell what fate holds for him.' he finished as he got up and started scurrying around the room grabbing bottles and bandages.

The three of them looked at each other, their expressions were one of worry and despair. They turned and left the man to work, knowing their presence would do nothing to help the elf. Hours passed and they had no news, they all sat anxiously around a table, people bustling around them as they unpacked from their long journey. Theoden had enquired after the elf upon his arrival at the Golden Hall, giving Aragorn a friendly pat on the arm when they ranger told him that the elf was in a bad way. Gimli was also shocked at the news, scolding himself for being oblivious to what had transpired. Aragorn took to pacing as the hours continued to pass by, Eomer and Eowyn left to change after their journey and Gimli having realized he hadn't eaten since that morning went in hunt of food. Aragorn, however, could not eat, he could not rest, not until he knew how Legolas was. Finally, he looked up to see the healer walk into the hall, his hands stained with blood. Aragorn's stomach dropped as the expression upon the healer's face. The man walked towards the ranger, his eyes fixed on him as he came to a stop before him.

'I have done what I can, his body is so very broken. Several broken ribs, internal bleeding and his breathing is weak. I know little of Elves but I know that they are able to survive things that would kill you or I. He must rest now and allow his body to do it needs to. You can see him now if you wish.' Said the healer as he bowed his head, turned and left.

Aragorn walked quickly to the infirmary, pausing by the door, he wasn't sure what was about to greet him. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Legolas lay there deathly still, his porcelain skin was as white as the sheet that lay over him. Bloodied bandages wrapped around his bare chest, his breathing weak and raspy. Aragorn shivered at the sight before him. In the long years they had been friends, never had he seen the elf in such a way. They had been through many scrapes and it had been mostly himself not the elf that ended up battered and bloody. This was alien to the ranger. He took small steps toward the bed, his hands shaking as he sat himself down next to his companion. The room was deathly silent except for Legolas' laboured breathes.

'This isn't natural, ' he started as he stared at the elf 'it has always been you to save me from peril. Now here I sit, and it is you that is dying before me.' silence fell over the room again as he watched Legolas sleep.

The elf did not stir, his eyes dancing beneath their lids, his hand resting upon the bandage that covered his chiselled chest. The bruises that covered it were a deep purple colour, but his arms and face were almost completely free from the cuts and bruises that had once littered them.

'You must survive this Mellon-nin,' said the Ranger as he moved forward ro that he was perched on the edge if the chair 'fight Legolas. Fight for me, fight for Frodo. The fellowship needs you.'

'Those are kind words.' Said Eowyn as she walked up behind the ranger 'He will survive this, I am sure of it. He has survived this long my lord, he is strong.'

Aragorn looked at her and smiled, her kind eyes were set upon the sleeping elf.

'You two need to stop worrying over me.' Said the elf weakly as his eyes cracked open 'I have survived much worse than this in my 3000 years upon this earth.' a smile crossed his lips as he turned his head to face them.

'I apologize for being concerned, my friend.' replied Aragorn as he smirked at the elf 'rest now, let your body heal. We shall leave you now.'

Legolas nodded, his eyes heavy as he allowed sleep to take hold of him. Aragorn watched as the elf's eyes closed, his breathing evened out. The Ranger stood up and looked at Eowyn who still stood beside him.

'Come, my lady, we should eat something before Gimli and the hobbits gorge themselves on all the food in Edoras.' he said as he chuckled to himself.

She nodded and lead the way from the room, leaving Legolas to his dreams. Days passed and Legolas made slow progress, his breathing became stronger and his bruises began to disappear. The hobbits visited him every day and they would speak for hours about their experiences staying in Fangorn and Legolas would tell them tales of his home. Gimli also visited, he would stay but a while and say very little but Legolas appreciated his company. Aragorn was there almost all the time, leaving only to eat and when Gandalf requested his presence. After the first week, Legolas was moved to his own room, the bed was soft and after that, he healed much quicker. Eowyn and Eomer had also come to see him often, and the elf was touched by the concern that everyone had shown him. When he and Aragorn were left alone they would talk about their past endeavours, reminiscing over the times they had spent patching each other up.

'It feels like only yesterday that I found you wandering through an empty land, first thing I did was save your skin.' said the Elf as he sipped at the wine the ranger had brought him.

'Aye yes, you never let me forget.' replied the ranger as he chuckled in amusement.

'No I do not, you have been a loyal friend to me Aragorn.' said the elf as his smirk turned to a smile 'I thank you for not giving up on me, even when I had given up on myself.'

No words passed between them for several minutes. Aragorn looked down at his hands as he fingered his ring. Legolas watched him, he remembered the young man he had met those 60 years ago. How he had aged very little in that time, but his eyes told a different story.

'There is to be a celebration this evening to celebrate the victory at helms deep. King Theoden wanted to postpone the celebration until the dust had settled.' said Aragorn as he looked at the elf 'its also to remember those who gave their lives.'

Legolas looked at the man with sad eyes. Haldir's passing hitting him again like a wave.

'I understand if you do not wish to come, if you don't feel strong enough.' said the ranger as he looked away, focusing his attention on a tapestry that hung on the wall.

'I have laid in bed long enough Mellon-nin. I must honour my kin that died fighting beside me.' Replied Legolas as he took another sip of his wine.

Aragorn looked at him again and nodded, no more words needed to be said. Aragorn stood from his seat and picked up his sword that leant against the wall beside it.

'I shall leave you to rest a while, I will come back later to fetch you.' He said as he turned and left.

'Thank you, my friend, for all you have done. I am forever in your debt.' said Legolas as the bowed his head at the future king of Gondor.

Aragorn turned to look at him, a smile painted his lips. He nodded back in appreciation, before turning around again and walking out. Leaving the elf to his thoughts.

§

Sorry, this took so long, hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think.


	6. Too slow

So this is to be the laster chapter of this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it and please do leave me some feedback. It's been fun.

§

Too Slow

'Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the Victorious dead' said Theoden as he rose his goblet, every man and woman within the hall stood and raised theirs also.

'HAIL' they all shouted in unison before downing there ale

Aragorn paused for a moment, his mind drawn back to Haldir and how he had held the elf in his arms when he died. He looked back to see Legolas stood beside the dwarf, staring at his goblet with a distant look in his eyes. The ranger looked back to Éowyn who stood beside her uncle and her brother, she smiled at him before looking towards her uncle who's was making his way from the throne to his captains. Aragorn took another sip of his drink before he turned and walked towards his companions, Gimli was already stuffing his face with bread, meat and cheese, before pushing it down with large gulps of ale. The elf, however, had placed his goblet back on the table, turning to leave Aragorn grabbed him by the arm, his face etched with concern.

'Where do you think you're going?' he asked as he attempted to cover his concern with a joke.

'I need some air, my friend. I have spent too long inside these wooden walls.' he said as he smiled at the ranger, he too trying to cover his emotions with a friendly smile.

Aragorn nodded at him and released his grip, watching as the elf made his way towards the doors at the end of the golden hall. Legolas pushed the door open slightly and slipped outside, the cool night air brushed against his skin. He took a deep breath and smiled. He walked towards the end of the stone plinth from which Meduseld proudly sat, his eyes drifted to the stars that twinkled above him like a million white diamonds. For a long while, there was pure silence. He drank it in and closed his eyes allowing the serenity to flow over him like a great wave.

'I assume that gatherings in the woodland realm are much quieter affairs.' said Éowyn, as she walked up beside the elf.

'On the contrary, my kind can be quite merry when wine is involved.' joked the elf as he looked at her, his blue orbs shining in the darkness 'i, however, have never found pleasure in drinking until one cannot remember who or where he is.' he finished as he looked back up towards the night sky.

'Aye, nor me.' Replied Eowyn as she smiled at the elf, her eyes following his.

'Its so quiet,' said Legolas suddenly as he allowed his gaze to drift to the mountains beyond 'too quiet.' he finished as his eyes scanned them for signs of movement, seeing none his eyes then scanned the rest of the land around them.

'What do you look for?' asked Éowyn as she looked at him again 'do you sense something?'

'No, nothing.' was his reply as he broke his gaze and returned hers.

Come, have some food, drink some ale. You should not be out here alone.' She said as she placed a kind hand on his arm 'you have cheated death, my Lord, you should celebrate.'

'I may have cheated it, but many of my kin did not.' replied Legolas, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks 'Haldir did not.' he finished has his face dropped down and his eyes focused on a look stone that sat in the mortar that held the stone base of the building in place.

'My lord I am sorry, I did not mean to…'

'Do not trouble yourself I am not offended.' interjected the elf before Éowyn could finish her sentence 'I just do not feel like I deserve to be celebrating my recovery when so many of my kind died at the battle.' he finished as he bowed his head and walked away down the side of the building, leaving Éowyn alone with her thoughts.

The elf had always been secretive and quiet, but even she noticed that he had not been himself since his injuries and Helms Deep. He had blamed himself for the destruction of the weeping wall, and for the deaths of many men, children and elves. She watched as his disappeared into the blackness of night before she sighed and stepped back into the Hall where the men and women were laughing, singing and dancing. Legolas snuck into a doorway that sat at the back of the hall, heaving as he attempted to catch his breath.

'Perhaps I should have stayed in bed a few more days.' he said to himself as he chuckled, leaning heavily against the archway, his head falling back against the carved wood.

His body still hurt him, he did not have the heart to tell Aragorn that his recovery wasn't as far along as the ranger had been lead to believe. He coughed sightly, tastings something metallic he raised his fingers to his lips his eyes able to see the blood coating them in the low light of night. His heart began to pound against his chest and his hand started to shake as he lowered it to his side, eyes wide as he looked at the door beside him. Twisting the door knob it opened with little resistance and he snuck inside. The shouts and laughs of drunk men and women echoed through the hallway where he now stood. He was unsure as to where he was but took shaky steps forward along to small dark hall. A yellow light began to leak into view and soon he found himself once again surrounded by the people of Rohan, one of them clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

'Ah master elf, we wondered where you had snuck off to.' he said.

Legolas looked at him and realised that it was Eomer, his green eyes locked with the elf's blue ones. His smile left and soon his expression was filled with concern.

'I just needed some air.' replied the elf as he smiled weakly back at him, placing a friendly hand on the man's arm before walking past him and attempting to slink through the many people that filled the hall. He spotted Aragorn and panicked, the ranger could not see him like this. He snuck quietly passed him but a man turned and elbowed him in the gut. Molten hot pain erupted through his body and he doubled over, collapsing to the floor as he clutched to his stomach.

'Someone, get help,' the man shouted as he dropped to the elf's side 'I am so sorry.'

The elf desperately tried to catch his breath but the pain was too much. He could feel his consciousness leaving him and more blood coated his mouth, his sight became blurred and he looked up to see Aragorn stood over him. His voice was muffled but he could just make out the man saying his name before he was consumed by darkness.

'Legolas!' shouted the man as he dropped to the elf's side, catching him as he went limp and began to fall backwards.

Aragorn scooped the elf up in his arms and carried him away from the party, walking briskly down that hall towards Legolas' chambers. Placing the elf gently on the bed, he began to remove the elf tunic to see what damage had been done. The bruises that covered the elf's body had begun to fade, and his cuts were almost gone. The elf stirred, the pain hit him again and he yelled out.

'Be calm my friend,' the man said as he placed a comforting hand on the Legolas' shoulder 'what happened?'

'I think I may have gotten out of bed a little too soon.' he replied as he attempted a smirk.

'You are a terrible liar Mellon-nin.' replied Aragorn as he smiled at him.

'I am fine Estel, I just need to sleep for a while.' he replied as his eyes felt heavy.

'I agree with Aragorn, you are a terrible liar old friend.' said Gandalf as he entered the room.

Gandalf walked to Legolas' bed, sitting on the edge he placed his hand on the elf's chest, muttering something under his breath as he closed his eyes. The ranger watched the wizard work, his heart racing as he waited for the outcome of his magic. Gandalf finished by placing his hand on the elf's cheek, as the Legolas' eyes closed, sleep taking him in its grasp. The wizard looked at Aragorn as he stood from where he had perched himself just moments before.

'He is healing but slowly, he needs rest. His body was badly broken, and despite the fact that elves heal quicker that mortals, it will take a while for him to come back from this.' said the wizard as he rubbed his tired eyes.

'But he will recover?' asked the man as his eyes drifted to his friend who now lay peacefully on the bed.

'Yes, he will recover. Another week and he should be back to his usual stubborn self.' joked the Wizard as walked towards the door.

Aragorn nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, sinking into the chair beside the bed. He sat and looked at the elf as his eyes danced beneath their lids.

'I think I shall stay with him for a while.' said the Ranger as he averted his gaze to the Wizard who was stood in the doorway lighting his pipe.

'Yes, very good. I shall see you in the morning.' said Gandalf as he took a puff from his pipe and then pulled the door behind him.

Aragorn sat and watched his friend as he slept, the rise and fall of his chest getting stronger with each breath. Hours passed. Merry voices sounded in the hall as people walked past to go to bed. Aragorn pulled his pipe from his pouch, carefully placing the pipeweed in the end before lighting it. The soft orange glow of the embers reflecting in his eyes, as he turned his attention to the small fire the burned at the other end of the room. The smoke from his pipe swirled above his head as he watched the flames dance.

'Thats a filthy habit Estel.' said the elf as he slowly opened his eyes to the dim lit room.

'Aye, you've been saying that to me for 60 years. I could say the same to you Mirkwood elves and your love of wine.' he jested back as he repositioned himself in his seat.

'What did Gandalf say?' asked Legolas as he pushed himself up slightly in his bed.

'He said the in a week you will be back to driving me into an early grave.' joked Aragorn.

Legolas chuckled causing him to cough slightly. He looked at the ranger for a long while, his eyes were tired from the lack of sleep.

'I am sorry for this evening my friend. I thought I would be okay but I was clearly wrong.' he finished as he avoided eye contact with the man, ashamed to admit his weakness.

'There is nothing to be sorry for Mellon-nin.' he said as he took another puff from his pipe 'You just need to rest and give your body the time it needs to heal.'

Legolas looked at his friend again, nodding in agreement before allowing his head to fall back against the wooden headboard. His eyes fixed on the green fabric that was draped over the top of his bed, trimmed with red and gold and finished golden horse embroiled in the centre. With his elven eyes, he was able to see every fine detail, every thread, every spec of dust that hung to the cloth. His eyes glanced to the man sat in the chair beside him, staring at the fire and he sucked on his pipe. Sleep tugged at his mind and so he closed his eyes, the woods of Mirkwood appearing before his eyes. His father was stood at the gate, his mother beside him smiling at him, her arms open as if to welcome him home. He walked toward them, their eyes filled with tears of joy as he embraced his mother.

 _'_ _Mother?'_ he said as he pulled back to look at her.

 _'_ _You are not to join me yet my son.'_ was her reply, a tear trailing down her cheek as she smiled at him.

 _'_ _Your journey is not to end here, you still have your part to play.'_ said Thranduil.

 _'_ _Yes, Ada.'_ he replied as he took a step backwards, his gaze drifting between his mother and his father.

 _'_ _We will meet again one day my son.'_ His mother said and then she then faded into nothing.

He turned to look at his father whose face had become solemn, tears travelled down his porcelain cheeks as his eyes looked away and down.

 _'_ _Go now Legolas.'_ said his father as he turned and walked through the gate, it closed behind him and leaving Legolas stood on the bridge by himself.

 _'_ _Goodbye Ada.'_ he said before he woke from his dream, he turned to look at Aragorn who was now asleep in the chair beside him.

Sunlight leaked through the wooden blinds that covered the window beside the bed, dust danced in the white light. Legolas lay there, remembering his dream. A single tear escaped from the corner of his eye as he remembered his mother smiling at him as she disappeared from view. The ranger stirred and looked at the elf who was staring back at him.

'How do you feel?' he asked as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

'I saw my mother, she came to me in a dream.' he said, his eyes flicking to the wall opposite that was painted with a thin white line of life from the window opposite 'its not the first time either. I dreamt that I had died in her arms.'

'What do you think it means?' Asked the ranger as he sat forward in his chair, his expression was one of confusion.

'I do not know.' replied Legolas, eyes stilled fixed to the wall opposite.

'I am going to fetch us some food.' said Aragorn as he stood from his chair 'Do not dwell on it Mellon-nin, you must rest and get your strength up. I do not think it will be long before we face our enemy again.'

Legolas nodded and gave the man a weak smile as he watched the ranger leave the room, turning to look at the elf one last time before closing the door quietly behind him. The elf sat there a long while and contemplated what his dreams had meant. Was it his mother trying to speak to him, or was it his tired mind playing games with him. Either way, he knew that all he could do is rest, for he would need to be in fighting form before the month was out.

§

Well, there it is, I hope you enjoyed. I am contemplating a sequel at some point but not sure. Let me know what you think.


End file.
